dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Yunzabit Heights
Yunzabit Heights is a place in the extreme north of the Earth with low temperatures and high winds. This place is rarely visited by normal folk and was, for a long time the undisturbed hiding place of Kami's old Namekian ship. Virtex and Ultimate VIrtex lands on top of a plateau and speaks "Maje-Typa-Win-Hid-Rever-EFF!" The air starts to pick up, as a small immobile tornado spinning on the ground transforms into Virtex's base. "Where the hell are we?" Ultimate said in a cold, evil voice, looking around Yunzabit Heights without being moved by the wind. "We're at Yunzabit Heights, the wasteland exactly 100 miles north of North City, and this is my base of operations, please, take off your shoes before you enter, have the slightest bit of decency." Virtex says entering his base. Ultimate, despite being under control, didn't both listening to Virtex. He walked into the base, shoes and all, not really caring about "decency" since he was in ankle restraints and cuffs like some kind of slave "You know, this is kinda racist right?" Ultimate said, seeming completely uninterested in being here. "Oh please, the color of one's skin, neither their place in this omniverse means nothing, it's all what we make of it. Fate landed you here, not me." Virtex opens a chamber to another room, where a 16 year old boy could be standing, bearing a slight resemblance to Loke. "This is my son Blakuul, he's a weak human but enough to take down almost any other." "Good point" Ultimate said, actually agreeing with what Virtex said about racism. When he saw the boy, ultimate's evil red eyes changed back to normal for an instant, before calming down and looking over at Blakuul "He doesn't seem as week as you might think." Ultimate said, staring dead at the boy as he felt the kids hidden power secretly. "Please, he couldn't deflect a first tier thunder attack if he tried, he has strong ki, but not much elsewhere. He needs to learn that life is more than one thing. He spends all of his time in here writing books." Ultimate stood up straight and looked at Virtex, then the boy. He might have been on the verge of corruption, but he still had enough sense to speak what he felt "Hm, whatever. Just tell me what the hell we're doing here and let me out of these stupid restraints already" He clearly sounded irrataed, shifting his hands in them over and over again. He continued to look back at the boy, unable to help how similar he and loke looked. "We're here for proof." Virtex says as he leads Ultimate into a completely dark room, releases the dark magic binding Ultimate, and quickly says "FLASH!" A giant, but brief flash of light follows, as Dark is trapped in a cage made out of corrupted energy as he goes over to a console hidden in the dark to take out a photo. "This is why you're here." "Ah What the hell!!" Ultimate would shout, looking around for where the flash came from. Though, he did feel some kind of presents around him in this stupid page. He began to feeed off of the energy, healing himself up and turning the corrupt energy into dark energy for him to use later Virtex looks at Ultimate and says "I need proof that I have you in order for him to correctly judge my work." "Who are you talking about?" Ultimate asked, completely absorbing all of the corrupt energy and healing up completely from it. Virtex pushes a button and says "Voice command. Mail select, send, To: Hiki, Summary: Proof of capture, Attach file #00295. Send." The second Ultimate heard the name Hiki, he completely lost it. His powerlevel spiked to such a degree all of Yunzabit Heights shook like an Earthquake. He was clearly taking into a extra reserve of power, enough for which Ultimate broke out of his cage and followed Virtex voice, grabbing him and slamming him through the base all the way back to Blakuul's room. He began to squeeze Virtex's head,trying to both tear his head off as well as squish his head in his palm "YOU MORON! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SEND THAT MAN OF ALL PEOPLE STUFF ABOUT ME FROM HERE!?" Blakuul immediately gets off of his char, forms a ki blade and stabs Ultimate right in the back, and puts the blade up to his neck. "You put my father down right now, or I will send you to a place worse than hell itself. Virtex stands, being held by the head by ultimate, hoping that his son will actually go through with what needs to be done if so. Ultimate, still being just as fast as he was after Virtex took control of him, twisted around as Blakuul tried to stab him, causing the boy to actually stab his own father in the process. He continued to hold Virtex, squishing his head a little more before letting him go. "Your father is a complete fool. Especially since he's in contact with that man." He was talking about Hiki. He would have killed Virtex right there on the spot, but something in the back of his mind told him not to....not yet anyway. Virtex screams in pain "YOU WORTHLESS KID!!!!!!!!!" Blakuul doesn't even feel offended anymore by Virtex's words, after all the abuse he's given him. "I'LL DO IT MYSELF! MAJE-TYPA-THU-STREMA-TREW-CAS!" A stream of lightning shoots down from the sky, penetrates the ceiling and strikes ultimate down, leaving ultimate unconscious. Virtex falls to the ground and becomes unconscious due to blood loss. 2 hours later. Virtex wakes up in his control room stitched up, but still a bit fuzzy. As he hesitates to walk, he uses his scepter as a cane and walks to his sons room. Before Virtex can even say a word, Blakuul informs virtex "Ultimate is in the underground cellar." Virtex is surprised at his sons actions ans simple says "Alright son." Virtex hobles down the stairs leading to a room made completely made of Katchin. "You bug, you have no idea how great news of your capture is. Once we take you back your father can finally unlock the locks he put on your power all those years ago and finally be able to have that power as his own." Ultimate had actually gone peacefully with Blakuul to the room, and was sitting there in a chair, completely unrestrained. Between the two hours Virtex slept, the spoke to Blakuul 2 hours Earlier "Listen to me boy" Ultimate said as he woke up from the blast, noticing the boy trying to get him down into the kachin room. He broke free and stood up, then began to walk with the boy and talk "i know what he's your father and all, but he doesn't care anything about you. I can tell from the way he spoke to you, and how you didn't care one bit. A father shouldn't treat his child like that, especially one that's going to surpass him someday" Ultimate continued to speak as he went down the stairs to the room "I'm not gonna hurt ya kid, so don't bother trying to restrain me. Listen, do you know anything about where Hiki is at the present time? You've probably seen him at least once, but taking that man out is a top priority. With your powers under wraps, you could be an amazing help in finishing him off. Your dad is totally wrong about you, because even in the darkness, the light always prevails" Ultimate walked in and sat down in a chair in the kachin room, waiting for Virtex to visit him once he woke up. Present time "You look like something the a piece of crap" Ultimate said, holding back laughing at the mans horrible appearance "You do realize that once he gets that power, you're pretty much dead right? He won't need you around at all, seeing as you look to have been crippled after that beating I gave you, along with the stab your kid did on you" Ultimate couldn't help but smile, also pointing to Virtex's head "Look at your face! It's like some kind of distorted pear or something!" Ultimate laughed hard, unable to help himself from laughing at how messed up he looked. "You can't honestly think I'm going back easy right? I mean seriously, I beat the crap out of you just to get here, and still managed to attack you with no problems. Do you seriously think that I won't be able to kill you between the time it takes for you to get me to where he is? If you do, you're stupider then you let on" Ultimate sat back and relaxed, not really caring what Virtex had to say. Clearly Ultimate was different, seeming to be the exact opposite of how he was back at Central City. "Laugh at me all you want, but what happens today defines character." Virtex then presses a secret button, forcing bars of katchin to form around ultimate as if were a prison. "And I don't really care if hiki kills me, I'm here to get back whats his. But the thing is, he doesn't want you back unless you've still got it." "Still got what exactly?" Ultimate said, looking at the kachin bars "Seriously? I didn't even get up to hit you and you're STILL locking me up? This is getting really old." Ultimate said, cracking his neck and knuckles "I do know I do have: 1. A better family then you. 2. I'm pretty sure I'm stronger then you too. 3. Enough control over myself to kill you this instant if I wanted to 5. More then enough energy to destroy this entire base with my power alone." He spoke nothing about his friends or family, knowing those would be used against him if he did. "Enough control? Pretty soon you won't have any control, neither will I. We need to see if you still have the same destructive attitude as your father remembers." His scepter lights up and rings of purple words circle his feet as if about to cast a spell. "The next time you see me, you'll be seeing your father too!" "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Ultimate would shout, looking at the purple words at his feet, raising up and putting a barrier around himself just in case. He didn't really want to find out what was gonna happen, but couldn't get himself to escape from the box just yet. Virtex then uses a teleporting wind spell to bring them into Satan City. Reziou and Caliziana Reizou stands on a mesa, sparing with the air, as the heavy cool wind blows past him. Caliziana sits after Reizou lands,being here for a while,sitting on a rock behind him."Having fun punching nothing?" She says after sensing his high power Reizou looks over towards the girl, "Oh, hello." he says then continues what he was doing. Cali waves silently."Yo." She says before leaping off the rock."With that form the best you could do is swat a fly and I would seriously doubt you could even pull that off." She says smiling and leaning on the boulder. "I was always under the impression that humans were capable of sensing power level. Maybe you're one of the exceptions." Reizou joked, stopping his attacks at the air, and looks at Caliziana. Caliziana scowls."The fact that you just mistaken me for those weaklings is insulting." She says to him angrily.She then turns to the direction of West City and sighs."It out to be the time Haruki gets back." She says taking off in that direction in the worry of her daughter doing something stupid. Reizou had enjoyed the company, although it was brief, and the exchange had been a little bitter. Ultimate and Blakuul Ultimare flew all the way back to Yunzabit Heights, hovering above the location of Virtex's former hideout, before decending to the inside, hoping Blakuul would follow him. "Come on, lets go and figure out what your dad was hiding." As they walk back into the base, everything seems to be as it was the last time ultimate was here, except Blakuul's bedroom is completely empty. "So what do you wanna see?" "Everything." Ultimate said simply. "I need to know everything about what your dad was working on. Anything you can tell me, any stuff or devices here I should know about. Give me the whole rundown." He looked everywhere in the base. "Well me dad really never told me alot of what he was doing, mostly just orders without reason. What I do know is that his employer is the daughter of this "Hiki" guy, and she needed him to bring you to her, don't know why." He then walks into a small room and flicks a switch. "He was also working on this contraption here." He lifts a curtain to reveal a power amplifier. "This machine takes energy flowing through it, and amplifies it by ten times the strength. Other than that, I have nothing else that is of importance." "Daughter? That doesn't make sense." Ultimate thought to himself "Kiyomi and Michiko are on Planet Ultimate. That means....." Ultimate pushed the thought to the back of his mind, not wanting to believe what he was thinking. Ultimate then walked over to the power amplifier, walking around it "Something that would amplify the users strength huh?" Ultimate's eyes were glued to the machine, curious as anyone would be on how it worked. "I can show you how it works." Blakuul opens a htch on the side of the building that points to the sky, and shoots a wave of energy. "That's my normal strength." He then puts the amplifier on his wrist, coviering the front of his hand, and fires an energy wave ten times larger and powerful. "That enhancement on the attack was the work of the amplifier, it makes the hand you use it with useless though, since it's very fragile." "I see...." Ultimate said, taking the amplifier off of Blakuul's hand and analyzing it. "Hmmmm, I could proably work out the bugs of it with some time. I'll keep close so that it doesn't get in the wrong hands." Ultimate said, making sure to walk around and collect any papers, notebooks, or anything of interest to take with him to look over. When he was finished, he turned to Blakuul. "Alright. I've collected everything I've needed. Lets go to Planet Ultimate now." "Alright." Blakuul says as he flies out of the base. "Just one more thing I need to take care of." "What would that be?" Ultimate asked, triple checking and taking anything of importance from the base, including the container the power amplifier came in just incase Blakuul was about to do what Ultimate thought he was going to do. Blakuul chuckles a bit "Can you read my mind aswell?" He then charges a massive amount of purple energy, and completely destroys the base. "I just figured that was the first thing you were gonna do." He said, smiling but slowly shaking his head. "Alright, I got everything of intrest with me, so lets go to planet ultimate." He turned from Blakuul and started to fly off, right in the direction of his planet. + Blakuul follows ultimate, heading to his planet. Relix A young man sits on a hill in the cold desolate plateau of Yunzabit heights , Relix found it relaxing sometimes to meditate here on the hills . Where his only company was the swooshing winds and night sky , it was peaceful in its own chaotic way the wind and lightning had a certain harmony together Relix thought. This is where every Friday Relix would sit and meditate for a bit over his life as a warrior but today he couldn't stay for long so Relix got up and began the long fly to East city. Leo and Tsurugi Leo was standing next to a ravine as the evening wind was blowing on his body. He smirks before holding up his wand and yellow energy starts gathering around it, until it forms a giant ball of mana. He casts it into the ground and a thunderbolt strikes it, as it begins to rain. Leo was simply practicing his Atmokinesis skills by using Thunder Magic to affect the clouds and start rain. "Man, I love the downpour of the rain. It isn't as satisfying as watching Yuji blood pouring down instead of the rain, though." Tsurugi was making his way to Naka shrine by walking, the old fashioned way as he saw a thunderbolt coming directly at him but he faintly casts a reverse magic on it as that bolt makes it's way back to the caster. As the thunderbolt was flying towards Leo, it was dispelled because of a shield he passively has active all the time. "Speaking of Yuji blood, I can sense one of you poor fools already." Leo says as he turns his way to Tsurugi. "The former leader of the clan, and the one who plans to betray it, eh? Tsurugi Kyousuke." Tsurugi's sharingan eyes would widen (a bit) as he hears the name "Yuji". He'd glare through Leo by his glowing Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan eyes before walking away "How do you know my name?" Leo laughs as he says "You're the one who plans to betray them, right Tsurugi? I'm simply here to help you destroy that worthless clan. I can grant you knowledge of our power." Leo begins to form a giant black monster behind him, which seemed similar to the Yuji Clan's Spirit of Valor power. "The power of us, the Shinjus!" Tsurugi would stop walking and turn around to interestingly look at that Spirit of Valor-like Beast. He'd then mutter in a deep voice "Answer. My. Question" he says while activating Spirit of Valor of himself. "Shinju. You said back then"."So, you're from that weakling clan which lost 2 wars against Yujis, eh?" he'd say "You're not the only ones having this Spirit of Valor, i might add" he says "Thanks but no thanks. I have Spirit of Valor of my own." "What if I told you... That by using our own Shinju Avatars, you can combine both of them to create that "Void Element" you Yujis always talked about?" Leo says. "And what if I tell you, that Shintaro was a Shinju clan member as well?! That 'uncontrollable power' he always talked about when he mentions his childhood, is actually his ability to use the Shinju Avatar. He nearly destroyed his home planet with it. And he was fighting many Yujis that have unlocked their potentials to use their Spirits of Valor. All at the age of 2... That's the reason he was sent to Earth. Now he let his Yuji side get to him, and he betrayed our clan. Just like you are betraying theirs." "I've already surpassed his "uncontrollable power" as we speak of but sure, i'll go for it. I remember trying to access that Void Element that only Madara has accessed but failed, instead i unlocked something even greater. Something which can only be created by Combining Shinju blood. Rinnegan. Teach me, how to use that Shinju avatar. I already have that DNA, what else am i missing out?" he says before saying "And in exchange you want me to aid you in assassination of Yuji clan's leftovers? Deal." Tsurugi says. "You've heard of 'Falling From Grace', right? When you aren't satisfied by the fate your destiny has given to you, you can curse your fate and fall from grace. A lot of negative energy is generated, and you can form your own Shinju avatar. Our clan is named after that power, 'Shin' meaning Divine and 'Ju' meaning Beast. Since it's a tradition for Shinju to be teaching how to activate their own avatars, our shrine has generated lots of negative energy. Similar to manipulating mana, if you can control the negative energy around you and me, and try to gather it just like you are trying to create a Spirit of Valor, you can form your own Shinju Avatar." Leo explains. "I'll dispel my own to grant you enough negative energy to form one." He snaps his fingers and the Avatar behind him is dispelled, and it starts spreading black and pur ple particles around the area. "Go for it, Tsurugi." "I already have enough negative energy but i never made it to use. Maybe this is the time" he says as he concentrates and channels his negative to his sharingan, rendering it dead blackish as a black Void aura surrounds him. With shape manipulation, he quickly shapes it to his original Spirit of Valor, but it explodes right at that moment causing an eruption, strong enough to deal significant amount of damage to Tsurugi and more to Leo (because he didn't completely closed the supply of Positive Energy). He gets up from the rubble "... This is trash." Leo protected himself with the same shield, but it broke from the explosion. "Maybe you need to start out smaller. Take out your sword and try to cover it and your hand in negative energy. Then try to create a whole set of armor on your body using the same energy. And then, try to make an avatar. That'll help you control the energy. A Magical Scepter would also help, because the dark energy has some aspects that relate to mana, and work as such. Yet, it has much more uses like our avatars." Leo gathers more ebon colored negative energy and created a new energy shield from it. Tsurugi inspects from the past explosion and responds "It isn't that. I forgot to stop my Positive Energy flow from the previous attempt" he says as he closes his eyes and does the same what he did previously, with even more negative energy while making sure of positive energy being trapped inside. As the Susano'o manifests it's ribcage with even darker Aura and in no time at all, the whole structure was alive. "Let's see..." he says as he'd then gently combine the Positive energy with the Negative one and flaming Amaterasu between them to successfully achieve a greater version of it. With an evil grin on his face he says "This is amazing!" "Do you see, Tsurugi?" Leo asks. "Do you see how powerful you can become by manipulating negative energy? And even the power you get when you combine it with your clan's abilities?" Leo smirks. "Your clan is assured dead, at this rate. The only real threats would be Naosho, Madara and Shintaro. The other clan members are as good as dead. But be wary, Tsurugi. Shintaro may be able to access the ability to control a Shinju avatar, so he can create a Void Element avatar, as well. And Madara is able to control Rinnegan - the Samsaara Eye, and he is able to suppress your powers. And as for Naosho, even if he doesn't have Shinju DNA, he has great physical prowess which would match your strength... That is, before you awakened your void element avatar." "Quit saying 'Your Clan' I don't consider myself of that pathetic clan anymore" he would then smirk "Shintaro may be able to access this Void Element, but he can't unlock Rinnegan. And Void Element alone can't stop me. I've already dismantled his transcription seal which he attached on me. Rinnegan can do everything after all" he smirks "Madara can control Rinnegan, so can i. Although i haven't unlocked the full potential of it yet however..." he activates his Samsaara Eye - Rinnegan "By the time i face him, he'll be good as dead. Naosho..." he says before closing his eyes and remembering the flashback about his past with him - All the fun times he had with Naosho "I won't hesitate to kill him, though he'd be challenge - Yes, even without having Shinju chakra and Rinnegan he's real deal. But Do you think i'd go all the way to kill him unprepared?" he laughs "Tell me, when are we going to assassinate Yuji clan?" "Well, why not start out right now? Go and find a Yuji that you can test your new Void Avatar." Leo suggests "I've heard from some 'sources' in the Grand Interdimensional Tournament that you'll be killing your own daughter, right? If so, now's the time." Searching for Bastion, an obstacle to Toko's repentance Category:Earth RP Areas Its been 2 days since Bastion sparred with Toko so far Toko has been unable to keep pace with him as it seems Bastion has been going without sleep. His power is sensed stopping in Yunzabit heights and then dissapeating completely even Toko cannot pick it up. Toko lands in the highlands following Bastions trail, he can just about see him ahead, he slowly approaches him, a sorry look on his face, then the power level disappears, almost immediately Toko's eyes blacken, a faint red trying to form in his eyes, trying to hold control, one single blade fires quickly at Bastion narrowly missing, several others explode behind Toko as he struggles to hold them back "ARRGH" One of the misfired blades manages to stab through Toko's leg, the fact that he felt the pain means he's holding some sort of control, but his appearance is very much that of the Psychotic form, The several black blades are spinning around Toko in a manner to separate him from Bastion. The form that appears to be Bastion disperses into countless raven feathers toko can sense bastion a distance away he cant quite pin point him its like something is shielding him but before toko can even move or react he is slapped across the face and its a hard one it echoes throughout the chasms the hand is surrounded by raven feathers also dispersing slowly revealing a Mizuho battle garb as the feathers disperse further it is revealed to be Azmo and she looks serious her horns protruding fully her eyes focused and sharp, she is angry and it comes across in the tone of her voice "now you have some explianing to do" Toko smiles pleasantly "Not a good move pretty" The smile turns wild, all control has gone, Toko grabs the garb and viciously headbutts Azmo, Then kicks her out of his area, then Toko rushes after her leaping onto her stomach, crashing her into the floor, kneeling on her repeatedly smacking a knee into her stomach, a blade in the shape of a blood colored glass rose appears in Toko's palm then he forces it through her hand pinning it he leans down and licks her cheek, then before he can plunge another sword into her other palm something catches his attention, the smallest scent of Bastion causes Toko to stand bolt upright and dash over to where the glimpse came from "ROBOT! COME OUT, COME OUT! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR DECONSTRUCTION!" As azmo regains her senses she mutters "Azaka.... kamidake" 2 men clad in traditional shinobi garbs free her "we have to leave it to bastion now both the men look at each then nod "yes ma'am" As toko proceeds onwards Bastion emerges from one of hte chasms a solemn look and the signs of tears on his face he is holding his elbow again"first monarch starts getting cold angry and distant with me becuase i beat him then my own daughter says i am the reason she is weak and runs away from me and wont even look me in the eye. My powers are evolving in such a way i'm scared of losing what makes me human. Now you attack my wife, I thought a fight with you the man who saved me during my darkest hours would help bring me back from this dark place. Just like old times but instead i hear a hatred for androids directed at me from the one person i thought could understand" he visably shakes tears welling up he spreads out his arms leaving his chest exposed "if the friendship we had meant so little too you just cause these android parts then you may as well kill me now while i know i am still human" tears stream down his face he starts shouting mid way due to emotion "you know i was happy when i met you guys i finally found people who accept me as me BUT IF ALL YOU SEE ME AS IS AN ANDROID THEN YOU MAY AS WELL END ME NOW AND JUST PROVE HOW LITTLE I TRUELLY MEANT!!!!" Toko runs at Bastion the blades rushing forward, Toko holds out his arms with blades in them, as though coming in for a cross slash. The flying blades hit Bastion first, but as they approached him they lost velocity, and lightly tap him before falling away and disintegrating, Toko on impact with Bastion does not have blades, in fact Toko does not seem to have anything different, he looks normal, the impact was Toko leaping, with some force and hugging Bastion around the chest and taking him down, Toko sits up and lightly punches Bastions metallic chest "You idiot" he sobs slightly onto Bastion but with a smile on his face "You know, YOU KNOW that I don't have control like that, when you went full force I lost your 'scent' the android stuff triggered some stuff and the part of me that isn't me took over, we all have monsters lurking" Toko's implailed leg gives way causing him to role off Bastion, side by side looking into the sky Toko continues "I'm so sorry about what I did to her, I could see myself, somewhere trapped in the back of my mind I could see but I couldn't stop him, we were going to kill her but I stopped him when he lost focus" Toko winces as he forms a blade in his hand "I want to prove something, about your android stuff" Toko stands above Bastion, "I... I will always be here in the dark, I am a light to my friends" without so much as a seconds notice Toko swings the blade through his left wrist, blood spills over Bastions Metal arm as Toko's hand falls away and the wound cauterizes due to the heated blade. "This is my proof to you, you ARE NOT alone!" Bastion just looks to be unable to cope with what he is seeing his aura sparks up wildly pulsating and thrashing around but it doesnt feel aggressive of dangerous and to people like Toko and Azmo can sense massive shifts in bastions power peaking at almost double what they have felt before the blood on his arm boils and disperses into emerald energy " m-m-m-my friends..... not alone, never alone.... light in the darkness, must.... be the.....light" he seems to pass out and his aura literally shatters suspending its fragments in the air around them everyone who bastion knows and cares for feels a resonance and its strong. Slowly bastion floats into the air still seemingly unconscious his aura fragments forming large wings that almost resemble stained glass fragments Toko's hand floats towards his wrist a small flow of energy holding it together Bastion speaks his voice sounds strange almost as if it is multiple layered voices "this is our fault not yours or bastions if you wish your limb back claim it i beleive the memory of this pledge is not one Bastion will ever forget" Toko can feel his flesh begining to knit back together but it stops and starts as he commands it "do not allow him to be afraid for soon he may transcend his parts and become something truelly magnificant and incandescent beacon to those lost in the dark" the auras disperses causing bastion to fall to the floor unconscious Toko looks at the hand "I request for that to stop, whoever you are thanks though" he pushes the hand away "call it symbolism, I have a plan, believe it or not" Toko awkwardly picks up Bastion, "C'mon friend I have your wife to apologies too, and apparently a daughter to help you with" Toko's hand drops off as if in response to that as it hits the ground Toko can see a small fragment of the potentia core (he recognises it as it just resonates bastions energy when he goes unlock or ultima) small amounts of machine seem to be merging with the flesh rather than dominating it it seems to be in unison just enough to support what would have been his wrist. Toko shrugs as he walks away, while he has considerable interest he has little to no knowledge about robotics and decides carrying Bastion somewhere comfy is more important. He talks to the passed out Bastion "You wouldn't happen to have any senzu beans? This kinda hurts" he mutters about useless other things as he walks of with Bastion. Bastion sounds out of it and a bit slurred "then why dont you materialise one you big lug or do you need your left hand for that?" Toko looks at his missing hand "Well my good hand is holding you free-loader, I don't think it'll work with a stump" Toko takes Bastion in the direction of his home. A Knight's Rebirth, A New View Knight slowly walked to the edge of a cliff, crossing his legs and sitting in mid air. He awaited his Sensei, with news of something rather disterbing. Bastion appears like an afterimage "i got your message what is up knight?" "I sense a great evil approaching the planet, should be a quite a while away, but I have been though quite a lot of training... I have something to say you" "a great evil? what do you mean? also what do you have to say?" "All I know is that it's evil, far more then my evil. But what I meant was show" He sighs, "I have successfully progressed to the next state" "you mean you've reached your next stage? or found a new unison between the light and darkness?" "Both can be used" He stood up properly and faced Bastion, his back facing the cliff edge, "Now watch Sensei" He fell back, off the edge of the cliff. Bastion stands on the cliff edge looking downwards to see what happens, keeping his power level stable and braced. Knight changes into his Signature form, Densetsu-tekina Kontorōru, as he falls. Knight's rage is unleashed within his Control state, his eyes change from white to yellow, he starts to clench in pain before being struck by purple lightning. The smoke settles and he rises from the ground, in a giant form, appearing stonger and larger, his hair appears shorter and he reaches to 416'6" tall, fifty times his original size. He looks down towards Bastion, "This is the next step for my inner Evil" "hmm not going to lie it is a bit noticable and not exactly concealable" he stands in his normal stance "care to show me what you are capable of?" «ˆ√Ü∑ Exsu was currently exploring Yunzabit Heights, scanning objects and analyzing data. 33 was currently exploring Yunzabit Heights, scanning objects and analyzing data. She notices Exsu off in the distance and flies up to her scanning her. "Human cyborg. Height 5'7. Weight 565 lbs. Powerlevel Particularly large." ''She loosens up "Hello I am Android 33 who are you?" "Hmm..." Exsu says as her eyes lock with 33's and a few windows barely visible in her eyes disappear and appear. "My name is Exsu." Exsu responds and puts a hand forward so 33 could shake it. A few barely visible windows pop up in 33s eyes for less than a second as she uploads the data scanned from exsu. She shakes Exsus hand. "Nice to meet you." "So, What might you be doing here?" Exsu asks 33. "Scanning objects and biological life forms to enter their data, I am doing this with the hope I may scan an emotion which may reboot some of my emotion protocols or I may find my primary function. And yourself?" 33 says. "It's simply a little hobby of mine." Exsu says, a barely noticable discharge of energy went through every object in one mile, it seemed to not do anything at all really. "It is a fairly enjoyable activity. Did you feel that energy discharge? It was rather odd but hasn't appeared to have affected me in anyway." 33 says. "I was simply unleashing a little charge of energy to identify unscanned objects." Exsu says. "Useful trick. I may use it myself sometime. Thanks for the idea." 33 says "Anyway, You said that you need to reboot some of your emotion protocols?" Exsu says. "Yes my emotions and primary function were uploaded incorrectly so they are inaccessible however over time my emotion protocol have been coming back as I have been experiencing and scanning emotions so far I have unlocked happiness, embarrassment, romantic tension and the ability to be sarcastic. So they should all return as should my primary function when it needs to be put into effect" 33 says. "Maybe i could help you with that?" Exsu says and several windows again appear in her eyes, analyzing data and etcetera. She extends her palm and forms a holographic sphere made of numbers and strange alien symbols slowly, the orb would be colored cyan. "No. You won't be able to help. All I need is time really and it will all sort itself out over time. I appreciate the offer but it isn't needed and probably won't be able to assist me anyway." 33 says "Could you explain further why it wouldn't help?" Exsu asks. "All the information is already there, it doesn't need retrieving it will all fall into place itself over time as I experience the emotions that need to be unlocked as for my primary goal I imagine that will show itself when applicable. It's no issue it'll just take time." 33 says. "Alright then." Exsu simply waves her hand as the orb just turns into a cloud of fading numbers that spread across the area and then disappear. "Anywho, Anything else you want to talk about?" Exsu asks. "Not particularly. I was merely curious about who you were." 33 says. "Now that I have that data I have no more queries of interest." "Alright." Exsu says as she takes a jump into the air, floating at around 0.5 meters above the ground as her large wings which seemed to be made entirely out of small ethereal, glowing and transparent cricuits merely for style points, Exsu's eyes change color from light green to cyan a few times and then sets themselves on cyan. She then says "Well, It was a pleasure to meet you but it must return to HELIOS." Exsu then snaps a finger as a holographic blue circle surrounds her and then forms a holographic spiral into the sky, the holograms quickly materalize into magic and exsu then just sort of fades away, waving to 33. An inept girl and an awkward Orkus As Pokus and Orkus are about to leave the area where Sheena and Elicia are both unconscious Elicia sprawled out and Sheena in an almost defensive pose. As they turn around they are immediately met with a sudden enthusiastic "that was fun we should do that again sometime" Orkus's face meets Elicia she is flying upside with wings that resemble data "so whats your name?" "Orcus." He said bluntly, backing a bit. Pokus on the other hand, already left, having activated the teleporter after they jumped up. "you know for a person who won you seem awefully grumpy" she taps his nose before dissapearing and reappearing behind him "you should smile you'll live longer" Orcus just tried to follow her movements, "It's just that...I don't really...like socializing..." he said shyly now that she was so close. She looks to be thinking about something but seems to jsut keep coming up with blanks "nope i have no idea what you mean by socializing" she seems to be walking in the air it looks kind of silly when she has her wings out to propel her "my names Elicia by the way Elicia Allara but everyone just calls me inept for some reason" Orcus sweatdrops before sighing and giving her a smile before grabbing her hand. "Mind staying still while we talk?" He said pretty much ignoring her comment on being called inept. "oh my so bold as to take a girls hand so suddenly" she jokingly acts embarrased but goes back to normal very quickly stopping her sporadic movement with the exception of the wings which seem to do that naturally anyway "there im still" "Thank you. And that's bold?" Orcus said not knowing much about interacting with other people. "heh not overly familiy with the more subtle social nuances of joking eh, no matter i was making a joke people who are more shy may find the act of taking a hand a bold move" she laughs to herself "what am i talking about i have no clue either" "Oh. So, it's okay if I hold your hand?" He asked looking down at it, then into her face, blushing "uh?" she looks genuinely confused by the question she thinks for a few seconds "you know i don't know myself uh well does it feel wrong or anything like that?" "No, just smooth." Orcus said. "What about mine?" He asked curiously. "hmm kind of rough they feel like hands that know the intracacies of a fight and have had to be used to get their own way plus you have slight grip callouses forming they feel funny" "I see..." Orcus said flatly, letting go of her hand. "i suppose mine arent like that as my blade is a part of my body rather than an item i can hold so it would be different, who knows i certainly dont" she smiles as they continue walking aimlessly. "So, where are we going Elicia?" Orcus asks, finally realizing they were walking. "i don't know i was kind of ambling i don't have anywhere to go my sister is unconscious in a heap i just go where the road takes me and play it from there why? you planning to go somewhere?" "I wanted to go home before you startled me." He said thinking about what Hokus would say at this time, only knowing about how his parents interacted before adding, "lovely." "oh right yeah sorry never thought of that" she playfully taps her head with her fist "i wont hold you up any further, nice meeting you though Orcus" "Nice meeting you too." He says flying away. ''Well that was...new... Orcus thinks to himself Elicia waves him off "he seems nice" she walks onwards then suddenly remembers something "oh yeah sheena is still unconscious on the floor back there i somehow forgot about this" she head off to go and pick up her sister